


Young Again

by Confuzledsheep



Series: GBF 76 Week [6]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: 76 week Day 6: ModernSiete wants to spice up their sex life. Six is pretty sure he's gonna throw out his back.





	Young Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for the Lovely, Lovely, [Dae!!!!!!!!](https://twitter.com/DEVILSBOG) He has a whole bunch of wonderful fanart and I recommend you check out his stuff!!

“You're gonna fuck up your back.”

“No I won't! I'll be fine sweetheart, I'll take good care of you.~”

Six rolled his eyes, knowing full and well what was going to happen. “We aren't teenagers anymore.”

“I know, I know…” Siete assured him, hands pushing up his sweater. “Its still fun though.~”

Fucking in the backseat of your boyfriend’s hatchback in the middle of the woods at 9 o'clock at night did  _ not  _ sound fun to him at all, but he was way too thirsty to really fight this choice that hard. Wasn't his back that was gonna get wrecked. 

“We could do this at my house you know. If you make it I might treat you.”

Now  _ that  _ got Siete's attention. “Maybe when we're done… I would love to go back to your house.”

“We better get Carlotta's on the way over or I'm kicking you to the curb.” Six added, unbuttoning his pants. 

Siete laughed, grabbing the lube from his pocket and tossing some condoms in the cupholder. “I would love to get you some French fries babe.” 

“Glad we are in agreement.”

Kissing up his neck, Siete's hand blindly fumbled around his thigh, slowly searching out Six's warm folds. “Ooo, a little scratchy…”

“Shut up I thought I was topping.”

“...Guess that makes two of us.”

Six held a chuckle in his mouth as Siete's fingers gently ran through the thick grey hair on the inside of his thigh. Six had no idea why Siete enjoyed it so much- he always cited being hopelessly in love. “Its fine... I've seen your ass in worse.” 

“Love you sweetheart.”

“...Guess I love you too.”

Siete slowly pushed down Six's underwear, sighing lovingly as Six allowed himself to be revealed- for Siete's eyes only. “Yanno you're hot, right?”

He almost got a foot to the ribs for that, Six trying to hide his face. His head was resting on a small mound of discarded Sweatshirts in an attempt to keep him comfortable. “Shut up…”

“Nope!”

He did get a small kick for that.

Siete just laughed it off, uncapping the lube and getting it on two of his fingers, gently slipping one into his boyfriend. It slipped in with ease, slowly working on spreading him open.

“More- lube-”

He obeyed, adding more lubricant before pressing a kiss to Six's stomach, looking up at him. His heart practically melted as he saw Six's adorable blushing face looking back at him. 

“I adore you.”

Six just huffed, spreading his legs as Siete worked his two fingers in and out of him.

“Get up here.”

The gruff order was followed, Siete moving so he was eye to eye with his boyfriend, despite the strain on his body as he tried to reach his massive boyfriend's lips. Six kissed him, tongue quickly working into his mouth. Siete continued to scissor his fingers, eagerly exploring Six's mouth. He swore it felt brand-new every time he did it, a new rush of feeling, a new way to love him. 

Six licked the saliva from his lips as they pulled apart, ears rotated ever so slightly as his face burned pink, face mask long abandoned. Siete wanted to dot marks onto every inch of Six's neck, smile to himself as the man's turtleneck struggled to contain his overwhelming affection.

A third finger was added for good measure- both of them wanted to stay on the safe side, and besides, it gave Siete more time to watch his Boyfriend’s adorable face.

Six batted his hand against the arm that Siete was using to hold himself up. “Where you're done, I want to…”

“Hold hands?”

The second Siete pointed it out, Six looked away, ears pinned back in embarrassment. He would never admit to enjoying a thing like that, using Siete's love of the habit as an excuse. 

“I love you.” Siete said, kissing him again as he sat up, unzipping his pants and pulling down his underwear just enough to let his very hard cock spring free. 

The slight jounce made Six scoff a bit- insulting Siete's dick seemed to be a favoured pastime of his. “Wrap the damn thing up and get over here.”

Siete shivered at the sudden drop in Six's voice. Six's deep tones were usually only saved for the workplace, but he would be lying if the gruff tone didn't make his gut tighten in excitement. “Anything for you, Darling.” 

Lifting his leg, Six tried to hold back a chuckle as Siete fumbled with the condom, taking the time to gently and lovingly run his hands down Six's legs before lining himself up, thumb gently spreading Six open.

“Six, I love you.”

“I'm well aware of that, dumbass.” he replied, unable to withhold the small smile on his face. That small smile didn't leave, even as Siete slowly pressed in, the familiar and comfortable weight filling him completely. 

Siete groaned as he bottomed out, reaching for Six's hand as he buried his face into his neck. Allowing some of his weight to rest on Six's torso, he tried his best to push up Six's sweater, hand running through the patches of thick grey hair.

“Fuck, you feel spectacular…”

Six had the sneaking suspicion this was going to be exactly like their sex at home, just transplanted to another location. He wasn't wrong in the slightest about that- but it was surprisingly endearing… if he wanted Siete to be rough, he could just ask, anyway. “We can't lay here all night, you know.”

With a shaky breath, Siete started to move his hips, propping himself up and gazing at Six like he was the moon. “Sorry babe, I'll get right on that for ya.” 

“No need to hold back, I'm not dying yet-”

Perhaps that kind of morbid humor was inappropriate for people their age- they weren't past 50 yet, but years of harsh athleticism with few precautions had been grating on Six's body- and Siete was very much the same. 

Siete responded with a solid thrust, Six grunting as he followed it up with equal power. The car was absolutely starting to rock as Siete kept up the intensity, panting and reveling in the feeling of Six's body.

Squeezing his hand, Six took in the familiar scent on Siete's collar as he groaned. Siete filled him in the most satisfying ways, brushing up against the best spots- it was almost impossible to describe how perfect he felt, tending to a constant heat in Six's stomach that just kept growing more passionate with each thrust. 

He never was swayed by the odd displays of affection, extremely honored to have such trust be placed upon him. Many mistakes had been made, himself being the source of many of them- but he was willing to do anything for Six- and he was very sure Six was aware of that.

Groans and rough gasps made his face heat up, squeezing Six's palm as their lips locked again, breathing not much of a concern to them. Both were aware of how fast Siete would crumble, practically putty between Six's hands. He could already feel the heat creeping up his spine, Six feeling absolutely wonderful around him. 

The car was surely rocking quite dramatically, and any passerby would know instantly that they were engaging in perhaps more… Adult activities, but that didn't matter in the slightest. Six was moaning beneath him, eyes fluttering shut as Siete kissed his jaw, scoffing at the patchy hair that we beginning to grow up.

“Gotta shave darlin- unless you wanna return to being Mr. Prickly Chin.”

Six chuffed, squeezing Six's palm. “Says the man with the shitty 5 o'clock shadow.”

Siete laughed, wet smacks filling the car as his motions grew more dramatic. Six knew he was close, feeling the change in pace. 

The only thing that filled the car were grunts and drawn out gasps, their bodies brushing as close as they could through their clothes and the limitations of their setting. Siete's teeth brushed against his neck, frantically picking between biting down or scrambling for breath.

And then it was over. Six felt the telltale heat gathering inside of him, Siete all but collapsing on top of him. 

“Love you…”

Six shuddered out a laugh. “You want to finish the job now, or pay me back double later?”

Siete groaned, pulling out and tying off the condom before setting his head on Six's chest. “Double later… I don't think my mouth is strong enough right now…”

“You have hands, dumbass.”

Blinking in confusion, one would have thought that Siete had truly forgotten the fact that he actually had hands. The look on his face when he figured it out was quite spectacular. 

“Oh. Uh- Sit up then… I want you to…”

“Use your words, dumbass.” Six grunted, despite the smile on his face as he sat up, angling his legs open. “This what you want to see?” 

Siete whistled, moving forward as his hand gently prodded around Six's body, fingertips teasing his entrance. “I want to see this every damn day, you know that?”

He ruffled Siete's horrible hair, almost ignoring the finger that slipped inside of him. “You could see it more if you asked.” 

“I might consider that… we don't text as much as we used to…”

“You just want more nudes.” Six scoffed, spreading his legs a bit more as Siete's thumb brushed past his clit. 

“Maybe I do… maybe I want to see more than nudes.”

“You call me every day you're on business trips.”

“As I should! I miss you Six!!”

“I highly doubt you call your kids that often.”

Siete rolled his eyes, thumb rubbing circles onto the small nub. “Quatre gets mad when I interrupt him and Gran, and Tien hates phone calls. And I know they're doing OK. You, on the other hand…”

“I  _ knew  _ you were a stupid worrywart.”

“I miss you! How could I bear to be away from the man I so love for so long!” Siete pouted, his other hand moving up Six's shirt as the man groaned under his touch.

“Well now you're just needy.”

Siete pouted ever more dramatically, continuing to toy with Six's body. “You're no fun… I thought you would want to know I missed you…”

“...You could always send me more photos.”

His hands almost stopped, Siete realizing how few images of himself he sent to his partner. “Looks like I gotta remedy that.”

“Oh, you definitely gotta do that.” Six grunted, chewing his lip as Siete bit into his neck. His stomach was growing hot, Siete's hands working gradually but efficiently, pushing Six closer and closer to the edge. 

“Wonder if the car is gonna smell like you once we're done in here…” Siete purred, hand toying with Six's nipple.

“Siete that's disgusting.” He grumbled, trying to hide how his ears flicked at the idea, which had an odd level of… attractiveness to it. 

“Well what if?”

“You have children that drive this thing…” 

Siete laughed. “I am the last person in this family to fuck in this thing and we both know it.”

Six rolled his eyes. He definitely was correct in his point, as much as Six didn't want to admit it. He was losing time for thought though, Siete's fingers finally starting to get to him.

Holding back groans was near impossible, high pitched whimpers slipping through the cracks as Siete sucked marks into his neck. There was no doubt that his hand was soaking, rubbing his clit and gently moving fingers within him. 

“Siete-”

He only groaned in response to Six's plea, pressing himself closer to his lover as Six clawed at his back. 

His body was growing ever hotter, and he knew he was getting closer and closer to the edge as he moved helplessly in Siete's grasp. 

It finally became too much, Six moaning as he came, body finally relaxing into Siete's arms.

“Love you, Six…”

He could only grunt in response, face shoved into Siete's shoulder as he rode out the steady aftershocks. Siete's hand pulled out of him, and he pulled himself away to allow his boyfriend to move.

“You're so gross…” Six groaned, pushing back his messy hair as Siete licked his hand clean. 

“You taste so good…”

“Yeah that's still gross.”

Siete pouted, grabbing Six's shirt and pulling them together, very much emphasizing that they were going in for a Kiss. 

Six playfully tried to push him back, hardly putting much effort into it. “I'm not gonna kiss you with your mouth all gross-”

“Awee!!!” Siete whined, allowing himself to fall back. “You're no fun…”

“Maybe after dinner.”

“...Deal.”

\----------

“Give me a sip.”

Siete looked absolutely scandalized, pressing a hand to his chest as he held his milkshake. “I thought you didn't want anything to do with my filthy mouth!”

“I'll make an exception.”

“Not even to kiss me! What am I going to do with you?” Siete huffed, holding out his cup for Six anyway.

Six held out his fries in return, Siete taking a few for himself.

“We heading to your place or no?”

“If you want to get plowed then yes.”

Siete's lips curled into a grin, taking the last few sips of his milkshake before permanently passing it off to his boyfriend as they sat in the fast food parking lot. “I would absolutely adore being fucked until I can't walk by you.” 

“Glad we're in agreement. My neighbors are out so I didn't have to gag your noisy ass.” 

“Aww, do you not like my declarations of love?”

“Those should be saved for before and after, not during.” Six grumbled, rifling through the paper bag for the second container of large fries. 

Siete leaned over, kissing his cheek. “I’ll be good for you, don't worry.”

“Something tells me you're going to back out of that promise very, very quickly.”

“...Maybe you're right.~”

“I should just punish you from the start, skip all the fluff.”

“I would absolutely adore that, my love.”

“Glad we're in agreement.”

“...I love you Six.”

“Love you too, Siete.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love modern AUs... a whole... Lot... And I love these idiots even more...
> 
> Please kudo and comment!! It helps keep me motivated to do all these things!! You can also yell at me via my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) If that works best for you!
> 
> See Y'all next time!


End file.
